Efek Samping!
by Yuiki Miki
Summary: Menceritakan tentang efek samping-efek samping yang Len terima/"Len-kun... Jangan-jangan kamu..."/"Hn?"/"Maho yah?" JLEB! Ada yang punya tali tambang?/Suuudah baca dulu saaanah, ada Len-nya tuh!/RnR?


**One Shoot: Efek Samping!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid but this story is mine!**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Warning:**

**1. AU**

**2. Ada satu OC (Original Character) **

**3. Ada yang terinspirasi dari: Iklan Mie Sedap milik Wings food dan Yakitate! Japan milik Takashi Hashiguchi **

**4. Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, mohon maaf apabila ada pihak yang tersinggung **

**5. Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD**

**6. Len P.O.V**

**7. Alur kecepetan**

**8. Typo bertebaran **

**9. Ceritanya ngaco!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Sapporo, 20 Februari 20xx, 02.00 P.M **

Yo! Namaku Kagamine Len. Aku adalah cowok tampan terlanjur kaya yang bersekolah di Vocaloid Art High School. Tepatnya di kelas 9-5. Saat ini aku sedang melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku yang lumayan jauh. Kau bertanya kenapa aku-yang-kaya-ini berjalan kaki? Itu semua karena aku sedang dihukum ibuku untuk berjalan pulang-pergi sekolah. Alasannya kau tak perlu tahu, tapi yang jelas cuaca hari ini sangat panas membuatku ingin meminum sesuatu yang segar.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berkata,"Neng!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Aku melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menatapku. Hmm... Kelihatannya dia menjual sesuatu.

"Paman memanggil saya?" tanyaku dengan tampak innocent.

"Iya! Mau beli rujak?" tawar paman itu.

"Hah? Rujak? Apaan tuh?" Rujak ya? Nama yang unik...

"Ini makanan khas Indonesia, segar lho~"

"Ng.. Boleh juga.."

"Mau buah apa?" Eh? Rujak itu makanan yang terbuat dari buah toh..

"Pisang aja deh!"

Paman itu langsung menatapku seperti menatap spesies baru.

"Haduh si eneng, mana ada rujak pakai pisang..." Enang-eneng! Bahasa apaan tuh?

"Ya-yaudah deh buah apa aja boleh,"

"Hmm... Tunggu sebentar yah cantik~"

"Iya-eh!" Cantik.. Cantik? CANTIK! Demi keluarga pisang tujuh turunan, seseorang setampan Kagamine Len dibilang CANTIK?

"A-ano paman... Saya laki-laki!" ujarku berusaha untuk tidak menendang 'kebanggaan' paman itu.

"Hah? Laki-laki? Maaf yah, habis rambutmu lumayan panjang sih.." jawab paman itu sok innocent."Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Len, paman?"

"Panggil saja Richard," jawab paman itu sambil memberikan bungkusan berisi rujak padaku. Gah! Keren amat namanya! Nama sama muka kok gak matching?

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, langsung saja aku menyambar bungkusan rujakku dan pergi meninggalkan paman itu beserta 'kebanggaannya'.

"HEY TUNGGUUU!" seru paman ekhem Richard sambil mengejarku.

Merasa jiwaku terancam, aku spontan berlari dari kejaran paman itu. Kami-sama! Apa salahku? Kenapa paman itu mengejarku? Tiba-tiba aku teringat adegan shonen-ai dari komik yang pernah kubaca,

"TIDAAKK!"

Aku mempercepat lariku. Sebentar lagi sampai! Ukh... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menghadap ke belakang, dan berseru,"STOP!"

Paman itu menghentikan larinya. Kami berdua sama-sama terengah-engah.

"Paman, kenapa kau mengejarku?" tanyaku sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Anu... Kamu belum bayar rujaknya!"

"..."

"Krik." backsound jangkrikpun terdengar di sekitar kami.

"O-oh, berapa?"

"25 yen." Murah banget.

"Nih!"

"Makasih~" paman itu pergi dengan riang gembira.

.

.

.  
><strong>Kediaman Kagamine, 20 Februari 20xx, 03.00 P.M <strong>

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku memutuskan untuk menonton tv sambil mencoba rujak yang tadi kubeli. PEDES BANGET! Hmm... Tapi enak juga~ Aku mulai menyantap rujakku tanpa mempedulikan rasa pedas yang ada.

1 menit. Enaak~

5 menit. Mantap~

10 menit. Yah udah mau abis!

15 me-MULES!  
>.<p>

.

.  
><strong>Kamar Len, 20 Februari 20xx, 08.00 P.M<strong>

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku keluar-masuk kamar mandi akibat memakan rujak paman Richard tadi. Pantes aja murah! Lemes banget nih~  
>.<p>

.  
><strong>Efek samping<strong> memakan rujak: Buang-buang air.  
>.<p>

.  
>Tok! Tok!<p>

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku,"Masuk!"

Krieet...

Saat pintu kamarku terbuka, terlihatlah sesosok nenek berbaju hitam yang sedang membawa gayung panjang hitam di tangannya. I-itu Nenek Gayung!

Boong deng~

Itu Kaito, sepupuku yang berkuliah di Vocaloid Art University, dia memang tinggal serumah denganku karena orang tuanya tinggal di luar negeri, yah~ sebenarnya dia bisa saja ikut, tapi dia bilang, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihnya yang bernama Hatsune Miku, jadi dia memilih untuk tinggal di rumahku. So sweet banget deh. Err.. Oke, back to the topic!

"Len, kau baik-baik saja? Nih aku belikan obat!" ujarnya seraya memberikan sebotol obat padaku.

Langsung saja aku menyambar obat itu dan meminumnya sampai habis tak tersisa,"Makasih."

"Nggak salah Len? Minumnya sesendok aja, kenapa sampai sebotol? Muntahin woy!" seru Kaito panik.

"Biar manjur Kai, tenang aja lagi," jawabku santai.

"Hh.. Terserah deh! Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku, sekarang kau istirahatlah! Besok sekolah 'kan?"

"Yaiyalah, aku 'kan udah kelas sembilan, masa' gini doang bolos?" jawabku jujur-eh! bohong-eh! 10 persen jujur 90 persen bohong deh! Soalnya 90 persen alasanku semangat sekolah itu karena-

"Halah! Bilang aja pengen ketemu Rin~" goda Kaito sambil beranjak dari kamarku.

Nah! Itu dia alasannya~ Mau tau Rin itu siapa? Besok aku kenalin deh!  
>.<p>

.

.  
><strong>Vocaloid Art High School, 21 Februari 20xx, 06.00 A.M<strong>

Aaaargh! Sumpah ngantuk banget! Kau bertanya kenapa? Ini semua karena semalaman aku tidak tidur! Ini pasti gara-gara aku minum obat satu botol, bukannya sembuh, aku malah kena insomnia!  
>.<p>

.  
><strong>Efek samping<strong> minum obat over dosis: Insomnia.  
>.<p>

.  
>Huh suram banget deh!<p>

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursiku.

"Oi Len! Tampangmu kusut sekali, kau kenapa?" tanya Piko-teman sebangkuku.

"Insom, Pik!" jawabku ogah-ogahan.

"Kok bisa?"

"Mau tau banget-banget-bangetan?" tanyaku sambil menopang daguku-di atas meja dengan kedua tanganku.

"Jeh, serius?" maksa banget nih anak!

"Suuudah lihatlah kesaaanah, ada Furukawa Miki tuh!" godaku sambil meniru gaya seseorang yang ada di iklan suatu produk yang ku tonton di televisi. Wajah Piko memerah. Ahahah, kena kau!

Tiba-tiba 'orang itu' datang,"Ohayo Len-kun! Piko-kun!"

"Ohayo Rin-chan!" balas Piko. Nah udah tau kan siapa yang datang?

"Hn, ohayo!" jawabku singkat. Jaim coy!

"Kau kenapa Len-kun? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Rin-yang sepertinya khawatir dengan efek 'bling-bling' di sekitarnya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, cuma kurang tidur," jawabku dengan gaya sekeren mungkin.

"Benar nih nggak apa-apa? Mau ku antar ke UKS?" Baik banget cewek ini~

"Ahaha, tak usah, terima kasih," tolakku dengan senyuman maut andalanku.

"Hmm.. Yasudah.." gumam Rin sambil berlalu.

Baiklah sesuai janjiku, aku akan menceritakan Rin padamu. Dia adalah teman sekelasku sejak kelas 7. Aku telah menyukainya-ah tidak! Aku mencintainya sejak pandangan pertama, sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya, sifatnya yang lemah lembut, manis, polos, dan matanya itu lho! Saat menatap matanya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuat hatiku bergetar. Pokoknya aku selalu merasa nyaman di sisinya!  
>.<p>

.  
><strong>Efek samping<strong> menatap mata Rin: Jatuh cinta.  
>.<p>

.  
><strong>Vocaloid Art High School, 21 Februari 20xx, 10.00 A.M<strong>

Saat ini adalah waktu istirahat, aku sedang di kantin bersama Rin, kami memang biasa jajan bersama.

"Mau beli apa?" tanyaku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Ng... Entahlah aku bingung..." jawab Rin.

"Hei kalian berdua!" tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara seseorang, spontan kami menoleh ke sumber suara. Kok kayaknya aku kenal orang itu.

"Paman siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Aku Richard, penjual es krim, mau beli es krim?" Tuhkan. Itu kan penjual rujak yang bikin aku buang-buang air, kok sekarang jualan es krim?

"Loh? Paman bukannya yang kemarin berjualan rujak?" tanyaku bersiap-siap menendang 'kebanggaan' nya.

Paman itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Cih!

"Kau kenal Len-kun?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, haha," jawabku sedikit ragu.

"Ng.. Paman kalau begitu aku beli es krim rasa jeruk, Len-kun juga mau?" Aduh. Gimana nih, nanti bisa kena buang-buang air lagi nggak ya?

"Tenang aja Len, nggak bikin buang-buang air kok!" kata Paman Richard, yang ku balas dengan deathglare.

"Baiklah, buatkan aku rasa pisang!"

"Oke, ini dia es krim kalian~" ujar paman Richard sambil menyerahkan es krim pada kami.

"Berapa harganya?"

"Satunya 25 yen!" Heh? Kok harganya sama kayak harga rujak? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak...

"Kau tak usah bayar Rin, biar aku yang traktir!" ujarku sambil memberikan uang pada paman Richard.

"Yey, makasih ya Len-kun!" Rin kamu manis banget.

Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Len-kun, akhir-akhir ini tingkah lakumu sedikit aneh..."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Iya, apa kau... Sedang jatuh cinta?" Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Iya Rin, aku jatuh cinta sama kamu!

"Ahaha... Tidak kok!" jawabku sambil membuang mukaku ke arah lain. Rin menatap wajahku sambil mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Len-kun lagi ngeliatin siapa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polosnya yang imut.

"Piko lagi ngupil!" jawabku asal.

"Len-kun... Jangan-jangan kamu..."

"Hn?"

"_**Maho**_ yah?" **JLEB!** Ada yang punya tali tambang?

"Ma-mana mungkin!" Rin selama ini aku selalu mencintaimu! Kenapa kau mengira aku mencintai orang lain? Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, tapi sulit sekali memilih waktu dan kata-kata yang tepat...  
>.<p>

.  
><strong>Efek samping<strong> jatuh cinta: Galau.  
>.<p>

.  
><strong>Rumah sakit Miku Miku Miku, 21 Februari 20xx, 03.00 P.M<strong>

Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang periksa.

"DOKTER TOLONG SAYA! SAYA TERKENA PENYAKIT TBC!" (TBC: Tekanan Batin Cinta)

"Silahkan duduk tuan dan jelaskan keluhannya!"

Langsung saja aku duduk dan meminum minuman yang ada di meja dokter itu, "Jadi begini Dok, saya dan Rin sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 7, saya jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama sampai sekarang, tapi dia malah mengira saya suka sama cowok, hiks... Saya ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya, tapi saya bingung bagaimana caranya?" Dokternya kicep. Lalu si dokter menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

"Kelihatannya anda salah ruangan, sebaiknya anda pergi ke ruangan ini!" kata pak dokter seraya memberikan kertas bertuliskan denah padaku.

"Makasih, dok!" langsung saja aku mengikuti petunjuk dari dokter itu.

Hmm, disini ya? Aku membaca tulisan yang berada di pintu ruangan, 'Dokter Kejiwaan'. WTH!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah pintu keluar di Rumah Sakit ini. Tentu saja aku tidak jadi masuk keruangan itu, memangnya aku sakit jiwa apa?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang, "Hey kau!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Loh? Bukannya dia... Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Richard, dokter cinta! Kelihatannya kau mengidap penyakit TBC, ayo ikut aku keruanganku!" ADA BERAPA BANYAK RICHARD DI DUNIA INI? Ah sudahlah! Yang penting dia bisa membantuku.

Kami memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Dokter Cinta'. Baru tau ternyata ada dokter cinta di Rumah Sakit ini.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan dokter Richard.

"Jadi.. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan cintamu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingin menyatakan cintamu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa kau menyukai sesama jenis?"

Aku mengang-eh! Menggeleng.

"Kau suka pada perempuan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Hmm... Sebaiknya kau ajak dia ke taman, dan nyatakan cintamu padanya, dan kalau perlu..." dokter Richard memberi aba-aba untuk mendekatkan telingaku padanya.

Dia membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"E-eh? Apa dia mau?" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah.

Dokter Richard mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sarannya! Aku harus bayar berapa?"

"25 yen." Hah? Kayaknya Paman-eh! Dokter Richard seneng banget ama duit 25 yen.

Setelah membayarnya, aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat aku menutup pintu, aku bisa mendengar Dokter Richard berseru, "Tenang saja, Rin pasti akan menerimamu!" Hah? Kok dia tau orang yang kusukai bernama Rin? Ah lupakan!

**Taman Vocaloid, 22 Februari 20xx, 04.00 P.M**

"Len-kun, ada apa mengajakku kesini?"

Aku hanya terdiam dan mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Setelah beberapa detik aku melepaskan ciumanku, "Aishiteru Rin!"

Wajah Rin yang sedari tadi memerah terlihat kaget, "A-aishiteru mo Len!"

.

.

Ah, satu lagi!

**Efek samping** mencium bibir Rin: Ketagihan!

**~The End~**

**Nyahaha Miki datang lagi membawa fic tentang Len XD Nah, soal OC Miki yang namanya Richard itu, bayangin aja bapak-bapak yang umurnya 30 tahunan, kalo ke jelekkan, bayangin aja mukanya Tamaki-nya Bisco Hatori XD *ditabok Tamaki* Maaf banget kalo gaje dan alurnya kecepetan :(**

**Akhir kata, boleh minta review seikhlasnya? **


End file.
